His Madness And His Sagas
by TakedaRyusei
Summary: Featuring Add x Elesis. Rated M for minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Cast:**

 **-** Add (16): Base

\- Elesis (16): Base

 **Prologue**

The one whose hands always buried inside the pockets calmly approached the giant gate of his high school. He removed his hood and glanced at some girl, who cautiously strolled away from the infamous "His Madness". Add chuckled. As if he wanted to eat her up.

Soon after that a few big guys start to form a crowd before that girl, as if to protect her. They totally beat the white-haired when it came to number and height. Add glanced back at their faces with unfazed, smug eyes. Immediately, one guy lost his macho attitude and started to show hesitation. With a smirk and a sigh, Add shook his head. Six dynamos popped out of his schoolbag, surrounded their creator and glared at the macho mob with sparks. The guys sweated buckets and made way for "His Madness". The white-haired then jumped and the dynamos hovered below his feet, becoming his "hover-board" and quickly transported him to the classroom.

No one in Velder High didn't know Add the Mad Mechanic. This white-haired guy was a prodigy when it came to science, but again, no one could understand what were going on in his mind until his works were done. Usually people would look at his inventions with wide eyes full of admiration, yet no such thing known as "Add's Fanclub" ever existed. People didn't call him mad for nothing.

~~~ ### ~~~

Elesis sat still in her place with her eyes glued to the book she was holding, not noticing the prodigy entering the classroom, not until he landed with a loud "thud".

"Good morning." - the redhead politely said. In return, she received a simple nod.

Elesis frowned at the rather impolite attitude, but she quickly forgot about it. She was just simply too absorbed into her book. Yet that white-haired brat was making quite the ruckus – his backpack made some loud and heavy sound when it was thrown on the table.

"Sorry. Keep up with your business."

"Hmph. At least you still know some manner." - Elesis thought to herself.

As she was attempting to return to her book, the guy again attracted her attention. Totally dressed in white, except for the dark purple T-shirt with long sleeves, he looked quite mysterious with the bangs covering his eyes, buried hands inside pocket and his sour mood. If Elesis wasn't mistaken, she could swear she saw a violet lightning pattern which ran down from his left eye to the cheek. The redhead pondered whether what that was: a weird scar, or just some punk tattoo.

The white-haired stood at the balcony for about five minutes when the bell finally rang. Probably he didn't notice it, but Elesis found it amusing that only when Add had finally settled down that other students started to pour into the classroom, even if the teacher had arrived and been waiting behind the mob. The girl put her novel away. The first period was about to start.

 _This is my first time posting a fanfic online. It really is different from writing fanfics only for my friends to read (I got quite nervous :D haha.) So, feel free to check for any grammatical mistakes and review for this short prologue. Special thanks to_ _ **Sairon**_ _, whose stories inspired me to write this. You'll find this story having some similarities to one of his fanfics as the plot goes on. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all** , **just forgot all about the age provided for the cast. I decided to change my plot a bit in order to add more characters.**

 **Cast** :

\- Add

\- Elesis

\- Ara

 **Chapter 1** : **The Early Bird Gets The Worm**

More than half of the students in Elesis's classroom were literally drooling and snoring on their desks while Denka the otter teacher of physics lectured the brats about the stupid lesson. And it WOULD be strange if Denka hadn't smacked the steel ruler on his desk in total annoyance and irritation. As if by magic, the sleeping-and-drooling crew woke up instantly. The otter teacher then continued in his normal, soothing, luring voice:

"Now then..."

By the time he finished his lecture, almost no one stayed awake, except for Elesis, Ara and a hooded-figure. Again, a certain poor steel ruler was smacked. Denka asked:

"Can someone give me a summary on all parts of the lesson?"

"Bla, bla, bla,… and blah?" - Banthus said while making his hand move like a duck's beak.

The classroom bursted into a roar of laughter. And almost no one stayed silent. Except for Elesis and a hooded-figure. Even Ara, a usually serious student found it hard to keep a straight face. Elesis whispered:

"Ara! How could you…!"

"I-I'm sorry…!" - Ara giggled non-stop. - "I… I just… Hihihihi!"

The redhead shook her head helplessly. Finally the laughter stopped the sake of the ruler. Denka crossed his fingers:

"Ok then, Mr. Banthus. How can the word 'blah' describe our lesson in so simple a way?"

"Well I don't know! It's just that simple, right?" - Banthus answered while blinking with… Ara. The girl who bore the honorable name Haan blushed madly.

The classroom got chaotic again beacause of the roar of laughter. Banthus wasn't a really bad student, but he certainly knew how to humiliate a teacher's lectures. Denka snorted irritatedly:

"Alright, young man. You're going to the detention room after school! And do not dare to sneak away, or the penalty will be doubly harsh, got me?"

"Yes sir~~~~"

Banthus pursed his lips and blinked with Ara again, making the girl's face couldn't be redder. The otter teacher cleared his throat and instructed the mischievous students to open the page he wanted.

"The first three of you to give me the full, shortest and exact answers for these three problems will receive..."

A hand raised immediately even when the teacher hadn't finished saying.

~~~ ### ~~~

"Ok then,… Mr..."

"Add, sir."

"Mr. Add… Ahem..." - Denka seemed embarassed since he couldn't remember a student's name. - "Your answers, please."

Add gave the otter teacher his notebook. Denka checked every page but he couldn't find what he wanted. He angrily snorted:

"Mr. Add…!"

The whole classroom went into complete silence. But not because of the teacher's anger and rather, because what "His Madness" was doing. Jaws were dropped, literally, since Add could demonstrate all in his head in less than ten seconds. Yep, ten seconds for three difficult physics problems. Add turned to look at Denka with his normal look – his bangs totally covered his eyes. But everyone could certainly see that he was grinning with both jaws visible. And that gave Denka the creeps.

"Uh, um..."

"Here are my answers, sir."

"But, but..."

"Sir, you didn't give specific orders about where and how we should put our answers in, did you?" - Add slyly retorted. But he made sense anyways.

Denka then stood up and checked the white-haired's answers on the… whiteboard. They were demonstrated neatly and the writings were just splendid. Banthus pretended to vomit behind the otter teacher. His gang giggled mischievously silently. But it seemed nothing could escape Add's eyes. The giggles were shut when they saw the vision of orbs glowing behind the bangs. Soon, Denka finished and patted the white-haired's back.

"Splendid! Excellent! A++ for Mr. Add's next test!"

The class started to yell and boo in disapproval. And the otter teacher smacked his steel ruler again to silence the yelling.

"He got what he deserved! Anyone of you could finish all those in so short a time like him?"

"Well, Elesis certainly can!" - someone yelled back.

The redhead startled when she heard her name. She wasn't paying attention to what was happening, since she was also busy with the problems herself.

"Is that so? Well, Ms. Elesis?"

"Y-Yes sir…?" - the girl stood up nervously.

"Can you show me what've you done until now?" - fortunately, Elesis had just finished the last one.

"A for Ms. Elesis's next test!"

"BOOOOO!"

The whole classroom made a ruckus. Obviously they favored Elesis more than a certain mad guy. That made the girl feel a bit warm, but still…

"Haizzz…" - the redhead sighed in her mind.

"Ok, may you help Mr. Add here clean everything written on the board?" - then Denka turned to the class. - "Copying is bad, children."

"Sure, I don't mind..."

Elesis got her notebook back and grabbed a cleaning rag. Suddenly, she tripped. Just as the redhead closed her eyes and was ready for the impact, something firm grabbed her. It took her one second to snap her eyes open and found out she was in quite an embarassing position: she was almost held in Add's embrace.

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaa!" - the redhead blushed so madly that almost her entire head was red. She pushed her savior off by instinct. Add calmly regained balance and stood up, eyes locking on Elesis.

The girl glanced up and caught a glimpse of the one whose hands were always buried in his pockets. His eyes. His violet eyes were looking at her, too. There, she detected pain, sadness, coldness towards other people. But there were no traces of madness like others usually said. Not a trace.

 _Sorry for the wait. Well, I added Ara for the fun of this chapter, mostly. She's gonna have some more to play in the plot in the next chapter. As usual, feel free to review and tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes. Thank you for reading! Also, special thanks to_ _ **Sairon**_ _for giving me useful advices. See ya next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter you've been waiting for!**

 **Cast:**

\- Add

\- Elesis

\- Ara

\- Banthus xD

 **Chapter 2: Energy Boom!**

\- Uuuu… I'm so nervous…

Squeezing her soft cheeks between her palms, Ara let out a startled yelp as she realized how cold her hands had become, before quickly withdrawing both hands away from her face and rubbing them vigorously together in hope of chasing away the cold. Around her, the sun had begun to set, casting silhouettes over the wide, empty football field. As for the reason why a normally timid girl like her was standing alone in this weather, it lied in a slip of paper carefully folded and tucked inside her breast pocket.

\- Wanna meet after school? I'll be waiting at the field. – Banthus said.

Of course, the letters were a bit hard to read – a major understatement by the way - and took Ara almost half an hour to decipher it, with teachers asking her to focus on the lesson no less than ten times during the process. As expected of a well-known trouble maker. Yes, Banthus had been quite a delinquent, with numerous incidents – thankfully harmless jokes- in the school under his belt. Somehow, many female students found him, as they had quoted, 'hot' because of his rebellious attitude, Ara included. And it was why she was unable to suppress her blush as she waited for the boy.

\- Yo! Sorry I was late!

The shy girl jolted upward in surprise before realizing who was talking to her, which caused her cheeks to redden even more than it had been.

\- Ah… Uh… hi?

Of course, the legendary 'Ara curse' ™ acted up, reducing the black-haired girl to a babbling mess…again. Her face a complete crimson, she waved her arms frantically, trying to say something but ended up hitting the rebellious student upside his head and knocking him flat on his back.

\- OUCH! FUCK! –Banthus swore loudly, more of a habit than anything. The vulgarity in his voice caused the girl bearing the name of Haan to flinch.

\- I-I'm sorr- – she began meekly-

Rough hands grabbed her wrists, and in a blink, she was lying on the ground, Banthus looming over her body ominously. The grass was tickling her bare legs, but it was the least of her concern as the boy's hand ran across her body.

\- I was displeased with how you hit me, you know. – his whisper was soft, but it caused shivers to run up her spine. The smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes, eyes which lacked compassion and was utterly _predatory._ – So be quiet and pay the price, okay?

She screamed.

It was cut short as his free hand left her thigh and slapped her across the face.

\- Shut the fuck up, you bitch. – Banthus hissed, all pretenses of sweetness vanished from his face like they were never there, replaced by terrifying anger. Something cold touched her bare skin. The glint of a knife was barely visible, but to Ara, it was the final nail to her coffin.

She only dared to whimper when those disgusting hands of his began to unbutton her white blouse. And to think mere moments ago she still held a crush on this…this…this pervert! Her fighting abilities forgotten in the face of fear and desperation, she could only feebly push the taller male away, which did little to stop him from ravaging her body, tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes. Please save me…

\- GET YOUR HAND OFF HER, YOU BASTARD!

Standing on the edge of the football field, face red in both anger and slight exhaustion was Elesis. A panting, slightly out of breath but _totally pissed off_ Elesis.

\- KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA-

Elesis almost dropped her cup of instant noodles when hearing that scream, having just bought it from the canteen. It was faint, barely audible to her but the red-haired girl could recognize it quite easily.

\- Ara! – she breathed out silently and began to break into a run, uncaring about the splattered cup of noodles which she threw aside in her panic. Pouring her strength into her legs, Elesis bolted frantically outside, too occupied with her fear to hear the startled yelp followed by the cursing of the shopkeeper, a single thought in her mind: "Please be safe, Ara!".

The trip to the football field was agonizing long. Even though it sat right next to the canteen, there was no entrance connecting them together, making every students who want to grab some drink after practice take a long detour. While Elesis, as well as many other students, found this idiotic, she had never cursed this fact more than now, considering what, or rather who, was at stake. Every second not reaching Ara felt like one too slow, and the red-haired girl dreaded to think what could happen were she not fast enough.

In her haste, Elesis didn't notice a pair of purple eyes watching her disappearing around a corner with interest. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Add followed in silence, a slightest hint of interest in his normally calculating and emotionless eyes.

\- How… intriguing.

BANG!

With a heavy sound of something slamming against it, the door swung open violently. The perpetrator, Elesis Sieghart, stumbled inside, off balance from the impact but quickly caught her footing in time. Still panting heavily from overexertion, she looked up and hastily scanned the football field.

And then, she saw it.

Ara was being pinned down on the grassy ground in helplessness. Her shirt had been ripped open violently, evident by the way some buttons were barely hanging on a few threads, revealing her pale, milky skin and her white bra, which was still thankfully covering the girl's ample chest. The black pleated skirt was pulled down to her ankle, no longer covering her panties, which was also a simple white color. Unshed tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, Ara looked so small, even more than normal, as she curled herself up subtly under the tall, imposing form of Banthus. Though the sound had alert them, and they reflexively turned their sights to her position.

Elesis didn't realize that she had screamed until a burning feeling appeared in her chest due to the lack of air circulating through her lungs. Coughing slightly, the redhead kept her angry glare locked on the school delinquent and began to approach him. If he thought his large figure could intimidate her like it did Ara, he would have to do better than that.

Unfortunately, he really did.

Elesis stopped on her track. The silvery glint of a knife was visible even from her position as Banthus pressed it against Ara's pale neck. The timid girl gulped, her face turning white in fright.

\- If I-I were you, I w-wouldn't do that. It'd be a s-shame if this lovely girl h-has to d-die, right?

Of course, Elesis did not miss the slight trembling in his voice, nor the shake of the hand holding the knife. But as the saying goes: "A cornered animal is the most dangerous one", she couldn't afford to push Banthus or risk making him do react negatively. Elesis couldn't bring herself to take that risk.

Slowly and completely unwillingly, she raised her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The triumphant grin which broke out on the rapist's (she refused to acknowledge Banthus as a classmate any longer) face made her want to break all of his teeth.

\- That's better, girlie. Now, if you want your friend to stay unharmed, take the jumping rope there- - Banthus, his confidence restored as he no longer had to deal with the prospect of murder, gestured at a corner of the football field- -and tie your hands together. And don't try to fool me.

Having no choice but to comply, Elesis proceeded to do what he had ordered, hating every second of it all the while. A chill ran down her spine as she felt the lustful gaze on her admittedly curvaceous body. Elesis shuddered, revolted at the thought of what Banthus had in plan for Ara and her.

"I'm sorry Ara", as she made to grab the jump rope, the red-haired girl thought bitterly, "I can't do anything for you."

The rope, now in her trembling hands, had never felt this heavy. Shoulders shaking, Elesis began to wrap it around her wrist, ignoring Ara's frantic eyes, and sealed her fate-

\- Hey trash.

The silence was broken by that low, intimidating voice, and wasn't permitted to blanket the area again as the sizzling of energy replaced it. Banthus's eyes widened in shock as he turned, and, following his sight, Elesis twisted her body to face the newcomer.

It was Add with his hand raised, three triangular objects hovering right in front of his outstretched palm, purple arcs of electricity dancing between them. With a smirk that held no emotion, the Mad Genius whispered something too low to hear.

The only thought running through Elesis's head was: "But electricity is supposed to have no color!" when he flicked his finger.

Then, with speed not visible to human's eye, an orb of energy bursted forth and slammed against Banthus.

Add's purple eyes widened as he reached the football field. The sight of what transpired caused him great anger, but with practiced ease, he schooled his face into its usual emotionless mask.

He had followed Elesis out of curiosity only. The fact that the usual composed girl was rushing frantically through the hallway, disregarding everyone and everything on her way was strange, so he decided to see if anything was happening.

He did not expect this kind of atrocity. Even if he was a scientist of questionable morality, there were still lines he refused to cross, absolutely.

" _Add, run-_ "

He shook his head. It was not time to dwell into his past.

Add raised his hand. By his unspoken command, three triangular objects detached themselves from under his bag and flew forward before stop in a triangle formation in front of his outstretched palm.

They were Dynamos. Quantum computers capable of twisting the fabric of space themselves, the Dynamos were a closely guarded secret of Add. Nonetheless, they aligned themselves at his command, staying in place with no propulsion system but the distortion of space using an extremely complicated xyz coordination...which Add was silently recalculating in his head with speed comparable to a supercomputer.

Let it be known that Add was a genius without equal.

\- Hey, trash.

Didn't mean he had no mean streak, though. Questionable moral reporting.

As Banthus turned and faced him, Add smiled. Even though unvoiced, his next command was received by the Dynamos and they began to charge up, drawing Hydrogen to themselves and changing them into energy. Then, using that energy, they **actualized the algorithms which Add had inputted and imposed them upon the fabric of space** , creating a field of alien physics which should not exist on Earth. Nonetheless, it did, and the Mad Scientist, whispering "Energy Boom", simply,

flick a finger at the nameless field of imposed physic.

The result was a sphere of purple energy shooting forward at high speed and slamming into Banthus. The force behind it knocked him clean off the trembling Ara and stumbling to the far edge of the football field.

All from a concussive force of a flick... amplified by 50 times.

Everyone was frozen. None dared speak, too stunned by the impossibility which had happened before their eyes, except for Add, who casually gestured his Dynamo to reattach themselves to his bag, and Banthus, but he was unconscious so no one cared about him anyway.

That was until Add turned away and left, saying one single thing as his footstep echoed in the hallway:

\- Get dressed, you idiot.

His word snapped both Ara and Elesis out of her trance, with the former suddenly realizing her current state of undress. Embarrassed, she let out a whimper before hastily throwing on her uniform.

When she finished, the white-haired male was nowhere to be found.

 _I'm sorry for that long delay. Lots of stuff happened during that time. This time I have a co-writer, who is also a close friend – Zadred212. We'll continue to work together on this fanfic till death do us part xD Just kidding, as long as we're friends O vOb Thank you Zadred212-kouhai xD_


End file.
